The present disclosure relates to a low-drop-output type voltage regulator and a radio frequency (RF) switching control device having the same.
In general, a switching control device that outputs a switching control signal to a radio frequency (RF) switch used for a RF antenna device of a mobile communications terminal may use a voltage regulator to stably control the switching control signal.
Particularly, among voltage regulators, a low-drop-output (LDO) type voltage regulator may down-convert a source voltage, be simply designed, and decrease current consumption.
The amplitude of the switching control signal of the switching control device using the above-mentioned LDO depends on an output voltage of the LDO and the output voltage of the LDO is determined based on a minimum value of the range of a battery voltage. That is, the amplitude of the switching control signal may not be higher than the output voltage of the LDO.
However, since linear performance of the RF switch is increased as a gate control voltage, that is, the amplitude of the switching control signal is increased, a voltage regulator capable of varying the output voltage depending on the battery voltage has been required.